In local area network (LAN) configurations, a user is typically required to select a particular Extensible Authentication Protocol (EAP) method for authentication to gain network access. A problem with EAP selection is that users typically do not have much more knowledge about enterprise information technology (IT) requirements and, in particular, the appropriate EAP method. Accordingly, the required EAP method is typically made by a network administrator of an IT department, since a given EAP method is based on various complex technical considerations and requirements. Furthermore, there are an increasing number of EAP method types, and sometimes even multiple available methods suitable for the same type of user credentials. This makes it increasingly harder for a user to select the correct EAP method. Furthermore, there is a risk that if the user picks the wrong EAP type, not only would the network connection not be established, but there would also be an increased risk of user credentials being compromised (e.g., if a weak EAP type is being negotiated with a rogue device). Furthermore, by requiring EAP type configuration on the wireless client, migration to newer EAP types becomes a burden. Using state of the art products today, such a migration would require that users manually modify their network profiles.